world_of_pangeafandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 7
Title: '''Pangea '''Corresponding Macro-Story Beat: Final showdown 'Logline: '''World War is coming!, Natalia Must lead her people and allies into the battle, but when she is forced to face her lover, she remembers she must never remain silent in the face of inequality because all people are created equal and continues the fight against the Capital. '''Short Story Synopsis: ' Act1: We join our heros back in France, Runited after just liberating the people. Now with the support of the French, English, Russian, German and Chinese people we could hold up in a full-fledged war. Army’s were divided up by your type of cross-breed animals. Air troops, water troops, and infantry troops with a elite unit for section. There are normal air troops and then there is the air brigade. We have our Navy and then we also have our navy seals. Lastly we have our main army along with its Rangers. Natalia is charge of general operations but leads the Rangers into battle with Yutin(Hawk/ Wolf). Devin is the strategist of the group and Natalia’s right hand man along with his friend Bishka(Chameleon/ tiger). Rik is the General of the army and captain of the rangers along with Roccor his friend (Rhino/ gorilla). Vanessa is the general of the Air Force and captain of the Air Brigade with Rylo (Pelican/ Bull). Nikole is there sly undercover agent with Max (Panda/ Armadillo). Once all the ranks have been established and our heroes meet up about where they can possibly establish a base and start their invasion into the capital. Devin comes up with the idea of possibly attacking them from all angles as we did with the all the other regions. The only issue would be that are forces are going be running thin, But if we Liberate Australia and then cut off their supply for any further funding from outside regions they won't be able to fund a fight longer then two years. While that is happening they Also have The airforce fight off America until and try to liberate its capital to shut down their influx of troops. After that Egypt should be able to fall and Brazil with it. Act2: Once everyone has agreed upon the plan they separate each trying to do their part so that they can succeed in toppling this unjust government. Vanessa goes to Washington DC with Rik to fight the influx of soilders being pumped out and forced to join the capitals army. Nikole left with the army rangers and liberated Australia but also blocking in Africa to just the Western world. Natalia and Devin Went to the Cairo To find Mohamed Divari Leader of the current world. Over the course of the next year major wars will take place on all these at front. The right hand man and protector of Mohamed or “The Great King” is Dimitri McCampfield and his friend Yoej(Kangaroo/ Bear). Dimitri was once Natalia’s lover but after the death of their teacher and imprisonment of Natalia, Dimitri swore allegiance for the capital for forgiveness and a rightful path to redeem himself. During the many battles, Dimitri and Natalia’s paths will and each time will bring up dreaded memories for them both. Eventually, Nikole Will liberate Australia cutting of Africa from its wealthy backers. With this big push, they regroup their forces and decided to do an all-out attack on the capital. They regroup and attack but are met by Dimitri and his army or soildiers and super cross-breed animal warriors. The epic battle ends with Dimitri failing to Natalia a from dismantling the capital but she does not kill Mohamed Divari because he escapes to Brasilia to try and regroup and pick up the pieces of what’s left of his empire. Natalia then convinces Dimitri to help by telling them where the captain would be in the capital. Dimitri now seems to be coming out of some type of confusion state but becomes fully willing to help them in their cause. Act3: On their way to Brazil the remaining forces regroup for one last time and discuss the battle plan. Our Army will surround the city while our air force cuts off all communication and scout enemy positions. Our Navy will cover Brazil borders so that there isn’t any trickery by escaping through the water. Once we reach the palace where Mohamed Divari is holding himself up. Rik Will Run in first with Ronnoc while Devin, Bishka, Nikole, and Max sneak around and set up a perimeter. Natalia, Yutin, Dimitri, and Yoej will follow after. Once all agree on the plan they execute it but are met with another terrifying breed of super crossbreed animals the size of small trucks. Mohamed tries to run from the fight once again but is eventually captured and thrown in jail so that he may pay for his crimes against humanity. Afterwards the people of the world elect an honorable official to help represent them and bring them back from all the tragedy that has come to pass. Natalia and the other members of the group refused to position but aided the new government that would come so that it would be just and fair too. It was always important to her that you never remain silent when in the face of inequality because all people are created equal. 'Genre: '''Action Adventure, Sci -fi '''Protagonist: '''Natalia Woods and Yutin the (Hawk/ Wolf), Rick Murry and Ronnoc the (Rhino/Gorilla), Devin Okonkwo and Bishka the (Chameleon/Tiger), Vanessa Lynch and Rylo (Pelican/Bull), Nikole Yim and Max the (Panda/Armadillo) '''Antagonist: '''Dimitri (Colonel of Capital Army) '''Main Supporting Characters With Descriptions: ' Natalia: General operations but leads the Rangers into battle with Yutin(Hawk/ Wolf) Devin: The strategist of the group and Natalia’s right-hand man along with his friend Bishka(Chameleon/ tiger) Rik: General of the army and captain of the Rangers along with Roccor his friend (Rhino/ gorilla) Vanessa: General of the Air Force and captain of the Air Brigade with Rylo (Pelican/ Bull) Nikole: sly undercover agent with Max (Panda/ Armadillo) '''Primary Locations With Descriptions: '''Cairo, Washington DC, Canberra, Brasilia and the palace with in Brasilia '''Additive Comprehension: '''This is our final showdown that also brings back an old love interest into the story along with epic war to conclude for this ark of the franchise. '''Medium: '''Featured Film/ Movie '''Why It Works In This Medium: '''with a premium budget could make this film exactly how we imagine it and the amount of money movies can generate in the box office are incredible. '''Platform: '''Netflix, Disney, or Universal '''Why It Works In This Platform: '''both of these companies have such a huge following that if we are backed up by them, our work will eventually become classics